Ice Skating
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: Rei teaches people how to ice skate. He never thought he'd have to teach the girl of his dreams how to as well, though. RuixRei


Ice Skating.

.

.

Rei Kagene thought he had the worst job in the world. He taught people how to ice skate, and most of the time, he wasn't even teaching anyone. He hated his parent's business and how they made him work for them. He would much rather be hanging out with his friends, but nooooo, he had to teach three year olds how to not fall down every time their feet touch ice. Today happened to be nice though; there was no one there, so he was basically just chilling. He was rocking out to his iPod like a loser.

"HER BONE STRUCTURE SCREAMS 'TOUCH HER, TOUCH HER.'" he sang loudly. He stopped though when he heard giggling. He paused the music and looked up to see the girl of his dreams.

Rui Kagene.

She was by far the prettiest and sweetest girl he'd ever met. She was awesome, they got along pretty well too. He just never had the balls to ask her out.

"Well aren't you a good singer." she laughed, teasing him. He blushed bright red.

"Um, I uh, well you see, that wasn't me. That was my clone..."

"Wouln't that mean you're still the clone then?" she smirked.

"...Touche." he mumbled. She laughed.

"So I heard you teach people how to ice skate. I need to learn, there's this party my friend is throwing, and there's going to be ice skating. I don't want to be the only one there who falls on her butt." she blushed.

"Oh, sure. That _is _my job." he chuckled.

"Sweet! Well, could you... help me get on the ice?" she laughed awkardly. He nodded his head and skated over to her, grabbing her hand and leading her onto the ice. She yelped and hugged him tightly.

"We've barely even moved, Rui..." he laughed slightly.

"S-so? This is the scariest thing ever! I hate it..."

He rolled his eyes, "It's fine. Let go so I can teach you." she hesitantly released him from her death grip, face paled from fright. He held onto her hands though, skating backwards.

"This would be a lot easier if I didn't have to just pull you..." he muttered. She huffed at him, but he smiled, "Just move your feet like you're skating at a roller rink. The only difference is that you're on ice." he said, trying to make things easier on her.

"O-okay..." she mumbled and started gliding a bit, "Hey... this isn't too bad." she smiled.

"I'm going to let go of your hands now, okay?" she gulped and nodded. He let go and went behind her so he could catch her if she fell. She was doing pretty good though.

"I'm doing it Rei! I'm skating!" she turned around quickly, losing her balance a bit. She fell on top of Rei with a bright red face. Their faces were an inch apart, and if he leaned up just a bit, he could easily kiss her.

"U-um, hey, Rui." he said nervously. She couldn't really speak at the time. He got up, pulling her up with him. "You were doing pretty good for a while." he grinned sheepishly. Her face was still burning with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry." she mumbled.

"Hm? It's fine. Not a big deal. If I had a dollar for every time someone fell on me when I was teaching... I wouldn't be working here." he joked.

"Ahaha..." she laughed awkardly. He cleared his throat.

"W-well... I'm gonna just stand here, and you try to skate over to me." he said, skating back a few yards. She gulped and nodded her head, moving her feet a bit. She wobbled, but was doing okay. She almost fell once or twice, but she made it over to him.

"I DIDN'T FALL THIS TIME!" she said, all derpy-like. He laughed slightly and grinned at her. She enveloped him in a giant hug and whispered into his ear, "Thank you, Rei." she giggled and kissed his cheek. He blushed bright red and pulled away slightly. She was smiling at him and blushing as well. He rolled his eyes at her.

"You didn't kiss the right spot." he said.

"Wha-" she started, but was cut off by Rei kissing her softly. Rui's eyes widened. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss.

"That's better." he laughed as he pulled away.

"I wasn't done." she said seriously and pulled him back to her. Rei smiled against her lips.

_'me gusta.'_

* * *

><p><strong>This was a gift for my best friend. I had no intentions of putting it on fanfiction, but I saw Rui and Rei finally were on the character list, soooo.<strong>

**YEAH. **


End file.
